creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CONTENTE DELETED
Eeeh... No I can't just let you run willy-nilly 'round the wiki posting stories that don't even amount to QS. The fact that you are suffering from depression means nothing to me. I don't care about your private life, only what you do on wiki. If you want to stay here, you have to respect our rules. No way around it, not even for admins. Oh and, because of a spam blog and sockpuppetry, your old account is now permabanned, and this account is banned for three days. Any subsequent offence will double that period. I suggest you use your off time to reevaluate your expectations for this wiki, and decide if you really want to stay. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:58, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Talk Page Hi there, I'm not an admin, but you should know that you're not allowed to remove messages from your talk page, as per our policy on the matter. It's considered as vandalism. Underscorre talk - - 17:47, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :If you want to leave, just stop breaking the rules & leave, maybe? It's pretty simple. :Underscorre talk - - 17:52, September 16, 2018 (UTC) So... The silly Squidmanescape (talk) 17:57, September 16, 2018 (UTC) jumped the gun here and the previous message is no longer relevant. I hope you have good luck, but I think you should probably take more time when you write your stories. I mean, if you really want to get away from your life, wouldn't it be more useful to keep editing stories until you've whittled away a month on a really good story? I could talk to you :Okay, so there were two questions you asked. I'm going to answer them in temporal order. Firstly, yes, Helel is sometimes rude. He does a lot of things well, but he won't act kindly unless someone gives him a reason to be. He almost got demoted from being an admin for that, but he's good at being an admin (at deleting things and judging things and knowing good writing tactics) so he didn't get demoted. I can't actually permaban you, because I'm not an admin, and you should probably ask one of the people on this page to do that. I still wish you good luck in your future endeavors and hope that you spend a lot of time on your next story (maybe three hours total, rereading and refining it after you've finished?), because I am Squidmanescape (talk) 18:12, September 16, 2018 (UTC) and I like it when people have a way to combat depression. : : Thank you. and so the admins decide to spare me. Good thing. TARGET SPARED: Oliver M. Thank You Hi, Oliver. Thanks for reaching out. First let me say that I hope you continue to write. I hope you continue to explore different ways to express yourself. I hope you continue to find things that excite and enliven you. I also hope that you see this as a learning experience. It's extremely important to recognize that, when you put your work out on a public forum, you are invited any and all kinds of criticism. Anyone is allowed to say whatever they want about it, and you can't control that, whether it makes you feel bad or not. You also need to be aware that, whenever you choose to use a certain website, you agree to do so under that website's rules. You can't expect the rules to change simply because you want them to or because you're upset. Do I sometimes wish things like that? Sure. Would that make the world an easier place? Absolutely, but that's not the way things work. If you really want to write well and continue to develop your craft, you'll take the criticism of others as a gift. It's there to help you. One of the best things anyone could do for an artist is to tell them why they didn't like their work. Without that, we'd have no idea how and where we need to grow and become stronger. I hope you'll learn to see it that way. And above all, never forget that you have so much time and so much life ahead of you. Best of luck to you. J. Deschene (talk) 21:40, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 09:25, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Ban You have been warned against posting bad content on the wiki, yet you went out of your way to create a Trollpasta simply "for the lulz". As this is you second offence of a kind (previous one was a spam blog), you have now been banned from editing for six (6) days. Any subsequent offence will double that period. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 03:49, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Banned for Blanking Talk Pages As you were warned previously about blanking messages from your talk page and you continued to do so, you are now banned for one day. I suggest using this time to read the site rules as further infractions will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:34, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Update Hi, Thanks for writing to me. I wanted to wait until I had enough time to give you the response I think you deserve. I think you are a very bright, very self-aware, and very creative young person. "Young" is a keyword here, however, because there is so much ahead of you. There is so much you will learn as you go forward. Unfortunately, no, it won't always be pleasant. Sure, a lot of it will be. But you need to learn to take the bad along with the good. It's all important for making us well-rounded people. One of the lessons you'll learn is that, ultimately, the only person responsible for your happiness and well-being is you. There are lots of situations and places where you won't be able to expect people to be concerned about your feelings. This is the norm, and it's not a reflection on you. It's simply true for all of us. We all must ultimately see to our own needs. Yes, it's good and right to offer support to others, but this is only possible once we, ourselves, feel full and complete. Another thing I hope you learn is that life can't be lived if you're stuck in one single bad moment from the past. It's so, so, so important to learn to let these things go. Trauma is absolutely real, and I'm not trying to dismiss your experiences, but as you grow, I hope you'll learn to put everything in the proper perspective. Related to this is something I've learned over the years, which is that people often see what they look for. In other words, if you go through life expecting people to be horrible and mean, then that is what your experience will be. By contrast, if you go through life empowered by the knowledge that no one is in charge of how you feel but you, that changes the game entirely. I hope you will take this in the loving and supportive spirit with which it was meant. I think you will have a lot to offer the world once you find the way in which you were meant to offer it. Just don't shun any of the lessons you could be learning along the way, no matter how hard they are. They will all only help you in the end. Be well. J. Deschene (talk) 11:35, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Message Alright, have a good one. Best of luck on improving your writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:22, October 28, 2018 (UTC) No one is worried. I'm not worried about you. I've never been worried about you. I don't know how to say this nicely, but you seem to have an inflated sense of self-importance. That might sound harsh, but I'd rather you learn it from being told rather than have you run into some not-so-pleasant real-world consequences as a result of it. This is something you'll need to work on and be aware of as you get older. Best, J. Deschene (talk) 04:29, November 23, 2018 (UTC) StockBad We are aware of the situation. We are also aware the user was promoted to a bureaucrat on the wiki he mass-deleted stories on which is what allowed him to do as much damage as he did. Given that this wiki doesn't promote people to bureaucrats haphazardly, our admins are becoming more active to revert vandalism, and the user in question was globaled, this is a non-issue. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:24, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: That one blog post Although I am glad you came clean, I still think it is terrible that you pretended to have such a serious disease just because you thought it would be a great excuse. Have you've ever heard the story of the little boy who cried wolf? I feel like I should also note that no one on this site would care if another user had depression, or if they were going through any suffering. Even if users had sympathy for their fellow users, this site has no excuses for low quality. Often times people will try to use their age, the fact that english isn't their native language, and mental illness as an excuse for spelling and story issues, and fortunately they are not given an exception. As for your third grade teacher, was he/she really verbally abusive, or just trying to push you in the right direction? I am not saying I don't believe you, but this generation is much more sensetive than the ones preceeding it. On top of that you have lied before which kind of kills any credibility. I do find it believable though. public schools (I assume you are attending one) don't care about their students and will often ignore bullying from staff and other students. And as for my comment in your blog, I mean I was actually diagnosed with depression by a doctor. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 05:24, December 7, 2018 (UTC) This holds true for other user's talk pages as it serves as a public record for users' interactions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:26, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Notice This wiki does not allow for users to have multiple accounts. Given that your account (KidofWikis) was active this month, I would suggest contacting staff to resolve the issue or requesting a password change if you're unable to remember the account. Creating another false account will lead to a temporary ban as it is against our site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:10, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :No worries, it's generally a password issue that can be corrected by recovering your password or contacting Staff. Luckily, it can be resolved pretty quickly (faster than setting up a new account and filling out the information). You can also change account names on the community page if you ever decide you want a name change. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:02, February 23, 2019 (UTC)